criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Neonatal Embargo
Neonatal Embargo '''is a chapter featured in the book adaptation of ''Rising Shadow '''''as the second chapter of Rising Shadow 3: Reliving the Past as well as the one-hundred-thirty-fourth chapter of the franchise as a whole. It is also the second chapter to take place in Cannon City. Plot Hulu slowly edged her way into the hospital, gun raised told everyone that could to leave. She edged closer to the door and flung it open to find a masked gunman holding a new mother and a doctor hostage, the baby screaming. She raised her gun at him and he turned to her, aiming. As he fired the doctor jumped in the way, but the bullet passed right through him, killing him instantly and hitting Hulu in the chest, she hit the floor with a thud and the masked gunman looked down on her. He grinned and told her, "you should've never come back." Hulu gasped for air as he placed his foot on her ribcage, and pressed down. The mother screamed and a nearby doctor ran in, seeing Hulu coughing up blood he picked her up and rushed her to theatre. Hours later, he left theatre and hung his head, taking Hulu into the ICU. Meanwhile Katherine arrived at the hospital and rushed upstairs to the ward, immediately quizzing the mother on what happened. She said her name was Christine Juniper and her husband Karl was a local teacher, he'd not been able to come to the birth of their child, Christine looked at the baby in her arms. While she was giving birth a man broke in and held up the room. She promises she doesn't know who it was. Katherine leaves the room after a doctor comes to get her, she heads to the ICU to find Hulu on life support, Dr Harlene Quixxel explained that Hulu's ribcage was shattered, her lungs pierced and her heart, barely functioning. Katherine's heart jumped... was her daughter really about to die? Harlene promised they'd do all they could. Dr Martin then took Katherine aside and explained to her that the siege was not over, there were two people who were still unaccounted for and the shooter had not left the building. He lead her to a ward where a woman screamed as someone opened fire again. Katherine burst in but the shooter was nowhere to be seen, just a bedridden woman and a body. The bedridden woman began to cry and Katherine walked over to her. She asked who she was and the woman said "Kelly Westworthing", the name clicked with Katherine immediately and she asked if Kelly knew Adelia. Kelly nodded and explained they were sisters, she was currently in hospital due to a rare strand of DNA being found in her blood stream. She was just getting checked out. Katherine nodded and left, heading for the security office to see if she could locate where the shooter had gone. As she entered she found Nian Hellier, the hospital's security, staring at camera 5. She asked what he saw and he mentioned someone had just walked through there holding a gun. Katherine decided this time, to catch them before they got away. Katherine arrived at the area of camera 5 and looked around, seeing no-one in the area, but what she didn't see, was Nian pointing his gun at her. One final victim, he aimed and squeezed the trigger but before the bullet fired, he was kicked in the face. Katherine turned at the sound and saw Ben standing with his foot on Nian's back. Katherine ran over to him, hugging him as they restrained Nian. Nian was sentenced to death. After the case Ben and Katherine visited Hulu, where John informed them that it isn't looking good for her. He says they'll fight tooth and nail to save her, but there's no guarantee. Katherine cried as Ben held her. He sighed and told her he's going to find Karl and see how they're doing. Katherine took a seat and looked at Hulu. Ben then went to see Christine and Karl and found out the baby is happy and healthy, and the two have been given the all clear, he frowned as he looked at the happy family. He realised... he doesn't have that, he's scared of his wife, his son lost 30 years of his life and his daughter was in intensive care. His meandering was soon interrupted by a phone call from Marc Whitehall, Nathaniel's brother. Who begged Ben to come back to the asylum... Annabeth had escaped! Summary Victim * Dr Horton Briggs * Alia Nazir Weapon * Handgun Killer * Nian Hellier Suspects Christine Juniper - New Mother * This suspect has hospital access Dr Harlene Quixxel - Doctor * This suspect has hospital access John Martin - Doctor * This suspect has hospital access Kelly Westworthing - Chief's Sister * This suspect has hospital access Nian Hellier - Security * This suspect has hospital access Clues * The killer has hospital access Quasi Suspects Hulu Witchell - Comatose Karl Juniper - New Father Marc Whitehall - Teacher